


Road Trips And Disappearing Aliens

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Disappearing Aliens [2]
Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Bathing/Washing, CBT, Daddy Play, Diapers, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mommy play, Multiple Orgasms, Nursing, Polyamory, Public Diaper Change, Road Trip, baby talk, pants messing, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: A sequel to my ficDisappearing Aliens.Suzy and Arin take their Little boy along with them on their road trip!





	Road Trips And Disappearing Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, disgusting self indulgence. 
> 
> Edited by the ever lovely Angel! Thank you so much, darling!

“Hey, Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“You know how me and Suzy are planning a vacation?”

“Yeah?” 

“How would you like to come with us?”

Jack paused, his burger halfway to his mouth. 

“What do you mean, come with you?”

“Go on the trip with us.”

“What, you and Suzy?”

“Yes, me and Suzy,” Arin said, and he sounded like he was getting close to losing his patience.

“... why?”

“What do you mean, why?”

“Well, I mean, it’s _your_ vacation. Presumably so you guys can have some couple time.” Jack leaned back in his seat, picking up his burger again and taking a bite. 

A splat of ketchup landed on his chest, because of course it did. 

“Yeah, but we haven’t had a chance to spend time with our sweet little boy, have we?” Arin put on his best simpering Daddy voice, and Jack blushed from his cheeks to his ears. 

“Oh. You mean like… that.”

“I mean,” Arin said quickly, “if you didn’t want it to be like that, that’s totally fine, no pressure at all. We like your company regardless, but, uh, it might be fun. We’ll be driving to a cabin we rented, we’re gonna just have the week to ourselves.”

“And you want me to be part of the “ourselves” bit?” Jack looked down, blushing.

“Yeah,” said Arin. “If you’d like to be, I mean.”

“Oh. I’d love to.” 

Jack blushed at his word choice, blushed at the idea. 

“Do you want to do… I mean, Suzy has an idea that I’m totally into, but if you’re not into it I’d be okay with that.”

“What’s the idea?”

“Well, um….” Arin blushed, cleared his throat, and then began to talk.

Jack turned red at the third sentence. 

“Um,” said Jack. “Would that be, like, forcing our kink on other people?” 

“Nah,” said Arin. “We’d be subtle.”

“Well,” said Jack. “I mean, um, if Suzy is up for it, then, uh… sure.” 

He licked his lips.

Arin leaned over, kissing Jack on the forehead.

“Good boy.”

Jack blushed, but he was grinning, pleased. 

Then he made a face.

“You got ketchup on my face.”

Arin rolled his eyes.

“You’re a Little boy. Aren’t you supposed to like getting messy?”

“That right there is stereotyping,” said Jack, cross. 

Arin snorted, and wiped the red mark off with a napkin.

* * * 

There was prep to do.

Of course there was prep to do, it was a road trip, and they weren’t doing it for at least three months.

Everyone had to film videos in advance.

Jack had to think up a good excuse as to why he was gonna be gone at the exact same time as Suzy and Arin.

Then there was the figuring out where they were going, reserving the cabin, figuring out which motels to get rooms at on the way there…. 

It was all a mess.

Jack used some of the time to get to know Suzy.

In the biblical sense, and otherwise.

He learned she loved to kiss, loved having his mouth on her breasts, that she liked to diaper him and grind against him.

He learned what she smelled like first thing in the morning, and what she sounded like when she laughed so hard that things came out of her nose. 

By the time it was time to go, he was… comfortable with her. 

Maybe not the same level of comfort that he had with Arin, but the kind of comfort that made him feel safe.

And then it was the night before they were leaving, and he was all packed up, staring at his suitcase.

He’d brought… stuff.

His Little stuff, his adult stuff, his plain old stuff.

He was bound to have forgotten something, he knew that already, but… well, hopefully he had everything he needed, more or less.

With a sigh, he flopped into bed, almost too nervous to sleep.

* * * 

He woke up at five in the morning. 

He drank his coffee, and paused as he got ready.

Did they want him to wear disposable underwear? Or was it all about the boxers?

Would it be weird if he texted them to ask?

… fuck it. 

_What kind of undergarments are expected?_

_Clean ones_

That was helpful. 

WIth a groan, he pulled on a pair of boxers, then his jeans, getting his stuff sorted out, waiting for his phone to buzz. 

* * * 

Suzy was two thirds asleep in the back when Arin slammed the trunk shut, and she blinked sleepily at Jack, then curled back up with her blanket, her head pillowed on her bag. 

That bag looked familiar, actually - she’d sent him pictures of it, talking about how much stuff she’d be able to fit into it.

He’d sent a thumbs up back, because… well, to be blunt, he wore pants with pockets, so why did he care about bags?

But he was enthusiastic for her, because you’re always enthusiastic about your sort of girlfriend’s stuff, when it makes her happy.

She got excited about his new computer. 

“Jack?”

“Mm?” 

Jack glanced over at Arin, his eyes half lidded. 

He was still half asleep.

“Did you go potty before you left?” 

Jack blushed, and he nodded. 

“Okay,” said Arin. “Let’s get this show on the road! We gotta be at the Starlight before midnight!’

“It won’t take us _that_ long to get to it,” Jack chuckled, and he yawned.

“Go sleep, buddy,” said Arin, putting one hand on Jack’s head and ruffling his hair. “I can drive for a while.”

“Are you gonna let me drive?” Jack perked up.

He didn’t drive much - he had only just got his license in this country, and he was still getting used to how everything was backwards. 

“No,” said Arin, putting on his Daddy voice. “You’re too Little, buddy!”

Jack blushed.

“So who’s gonna drive?”

“Suzy,” said Arin. “She’ll wake up in a few hours.”

Jack pouted, leaning back in his seat.

Arin grinned, as he began to drive out of Jack’s sleepy little neighborhood. 

“Ready?”

“Ready,” said Jack, and in spite of his tiredness, a little frisson of excitement was beginning to brew in his belly. 

“Let’s do this,” said Arin, and he revved the engine.

Suzy jerked awake, knocking the bag over.

“Shit! Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything is good,” said Arin. “Why?”

“I thought something was happening,” Suzy said, sounding sheepish.

“Go back to sleep, Suzers,” Jack said, reaching back to pat her knee. 

She squeezed his fingers, and she yawned, picking the bag back up to use as a pillow. 

It crinkled.

... huh.

Jack leaned back in his own seat, letting the seat go back, and he closed his eyes, as the car rumbled around him.

It was weird, to be driving with Arin and not wearing a diaper. 

Although judging by the crinkling of the bag that Suzy was napping on, that wouldn't last long.

Oh well.

He could let his balls air out for as long as he was able.

He was still smirking when he drifted off.

* * * 

Jack woke up three hours later, as they were driving down the freeway.

"Where are we?"

Jack yawned, and he stretched.

"Still in California," said Arin. 

"Well, yeah," said Jack. "California is fucking _huge_."

"You just think so because you're from an itty bitty country," said Suzy from the back.

She'd woken up now, and she had a bit of a pillow crease on her face. 

Her eyes were a little red, and she looked sleepy eyed.

"Ireland is not itty bitty," Jack argued.

"It's pretty small," Arin said. 

"You're just from a grossly huge country," said Jack.

Suzy snorted.

"You're grumpy," said Arin. "Do you need to go potty?"

Jack blushed. 

"I'm not grumpy," he told Arin.

"But do you need to go potty?" Suzy's tone was friendly, casual.

Because of course it was.

"... a little," said Jack.

"We're gonna stop for lunch in about two hours," said Arin. "You think you can hold on until then?"

Jack nodded, stretching. 

"Such a good boy," Arin said, letting go of the wheel to ruffle Jack's hair. 

Jack blushed, and Suzy laughed.

* * * 

They stopped at a diner on the side of the road, and Arin ordered Jack's lunch.

That was part of the plan for the weekend - Arin and Suzy ordered all of Jack's food, and he had to eat it. He had to drink anything that was ordered for him as well.

Which was how he drank four glasses of lemonade that needed more sugar.

But everything was so... normal.

It was like hanging out with Suzy and Arin back in the city, down to Suzy rolling her eyes at Arin's horrible jokes, and Arin making worse jokes in response.

Jack was starting to relax.

Which was a bad idea, because he was going to have to piss like a demon.

"I'll be right back," Jack said, and he got up.

"Where are you going?" Suzy looked him up and down, one eyebrow up.

"I gotta pee," said Jack.

"Well," said Suzy. "We can't let you go by yourself, can we?"

Jack blushed so hard that he could _feel_ the heat coming off of his face.

"You wanna take him?" Arin's tone was casual.

"I'm not taking a little boy into the ladies room," Suzy said.

"Fine," Arin said, but there was a hint of whine in his voice. "I'll take him."

"You need to get up to digest anyway," Suzy said, as she leaned over to be kissed.

Arin kissed her, and then he was walking with Jack to the bathroom.

It was the lunch rush, so nobody was paying attention - who was going to be paying attention to a pair of dudes going to the bathroom, especially when this was prime road trip territory, and the only people here were the ones who needed to pee anyway. 

The bathroom was too busy to actually do any kind of dynamic stuff, but Arin gave Jack a Look, then glanced at the sink, after they'd both taken their piss. 

Jack rolled his eyes and washed his hands. 

"Good boy," Arin whispered in Jack's ear. "Maybe we didn't need to bring all of those diapers."

Jack blushed, and then the two of them made their way back to the table.

Suzy had gotten Jack a large travel cup full of lemonade, and he grinned in spite of himself. 

It was good lemonade. 

* * *

"Jack was such a big boy," Arin said earnestly, when they had gotten back in the car.

It was Jack's turn to sit in the back - he didn't complain too much. Just stretched out, his hands behind his head.

He was full, and he could do with a nap. 

"Yeah? Did you go potty, sweetheart?"

Suzy was using her sweet, motherly voice. The one she used while talking to her cats.

Oh fuck.

"Suzy asked you a question," Arin said, his tone on the edge of warning.

"... yes," said Jack. 

"You washed your hands?"

"Yeah."

"Such a big boy!"

Suzy handed him the big cup of lemonade. "I want you to drink all of this before we get to our next rest stop."

"Yes, Suzy," Jack said. 

What were they planning?

Probably something to embarrass him, honestly. 

"We're not gonna stop until we get to the rest stop," Arin added, as an afterthought. 

"Gotcha," said Jack. 

He took a sip of lemonade, and his face puckered up.

Oh yeah.

Definitely made with real lemons. 

Possibly someone had passed some sugar over it, the way you pass a bible over something to bless it.

Jack took another swig, and made a face when Suzy met his eyes in the mirror and started cackling. 

"You're doing this on purpose," he accused, half in jest.

"Oh, totally," said Arin. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Well, no, there was something he could do about it - he could say "quit it", if need be.

He was nowhere near that point yet.

So he took another glug of lemonade, and he pulled out his phone, scrolling through his Twitter.

* * *

It was three hours in when Jack's bladder began to complain.

"Hey, Suzy?"

"What's up?" She met his eyes in the rearview mirror. 

"Can we stop at the next rest stop?"

The cup of lemonade was long gone, and Arin had taken the straw away from Jack when the younger man had started to fiddle with it. 

"Nah," said Suzy. "I wanna reach the motel on time. We're only stopping for emergencies."

"Me needing to take a piss isn't an emergency?"

"You're a big boy," Arin said, and he handed Jack a bottle of water.

Jack looked at the bottle. 

He looked up at Arin. 

Arin raised an eyebrow.

Jack sighed, and he cracked the bottle open.

They had made an agreement. 

And fucked if he was going to argue about it. 

With a sigh, Jack took a drink. 

* * *

An hour later, he regretted it.

He'd more or less chugged the water, and it had been... well, it had been cold. How had they managed to make it so cold? 

Especially in the car, which wasn't exactly cool. 

At least the air conditioning still worked. 

Which wasn’t helping, when Jack had to pee as badly as he did.

He watched the scenery go by, as the shadows went long around them.

It had been a long day, and his entire lower half was beating in time with his heart. 

“Arin,” Jack said, his voice strained, “I gotta pee.”

“Yeah?” Arin made eye contact through the rear view mirror. “Well, you’re gonna have to hold it.”

“I can’t hold it,” Jack said, his voice on the edge of hysterical.

“You’re an adult,” Suzy said sharply. “If you can’t hold it, I guess I’ll just have to put you in diapers.”

“Why do you even have diapers,” Jack whined, playing with the role. 

What was the point of this whole charade, if they weren’t gonna play their parts?

“We know you have problems sometimes,” Arin said, his voice far too reasonable. “Don’t want to drive for two days when there’s piss on the seat, do we?”

Jack groaned like he was in pain - he _was_ in pain, a deep, throbbing pain, taking over the entirety of his lower body.

It was getting later - the sun would start setting soon, and he was biting his lip to keep from making any noises, squirming hard. 

He had his hand shoved in his mouth, digging his teeth into his thumb, and he was almost hard, it was that bad.

He grabbed between his legs and _squeezed_ , but that didn’t do any good. 

Fuck.

“Arin,” Jack said, and he was near tears, “Arin, I’m gonna piss my pants.”

“Is it that bad?” 

“Yes!”

“Well,” said Arin, in a disapproving tone of voice, “you can piss in a bottle.”

“What?”

“You’ve still got the empty water bottle, right?”

“Well, yeah….”

“Just pee in that.”

“What if someone… sees me?” Jack blushed, glancing this way and that.

It was a highway - people were going by. It was still light enough that he could see into other people’s cars, although nobody was paying any attention, because why would they?

“Put the blanket over you,” said Suzy. 

She made eye contact, and her eyes were… dark. 

When Jack glanced at Arin, he saw that the other man was beginning to turn red, and he was squeezing his thighs together.

Welp. 

“If you do this,” Arin warned, “we’re pulling over at a rest stop and putting you in a diaper.”

“You couldn’t pull over _now_?!” Jack’s voice was indignant. 

“If you’re such a baby you have to pee in a water bottle, I can’t trust you not to piss all over my back seat,” Suzy said. 

“But -”

“No arguments. Hold it in, or piss in the bottle.”

Jack whined, but he clutched the bottle. 

* * * 

He lasted another twenty minutes.

And then a little spurt came out of him, and he was grabbing at the bottle, fumbling his pants open, pulling his dick open, shoving his dick into the mouth of the bottle.

“You gonna piss, baby boy?” Arin was twisted around in his seat, and he reached back awkwardly, pulling the blanket over Jack’s lap. 

“Y-yeah,” Jack said, but he kept holding on, as hard as he could.

That didn’t do much good - he was pissing, straight into the bottle, and it was loud enough that it could be heard in the small car.

“Oh, Jackie, did you go potty?” Suzy put on a sweet, simpering voice.

Jack blushed, still pissing. 

The pressure in his belly had finally let up, and he flopped back against the seat, his dick still in the bottle, which was sloshing rather dangerously. 

“You pissed a lot, didn’t you buddy?”

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled. 

“Well,” said Suzy, “I guess we gotta get you nice and diapered when we hit a rest stop, huh?”

“Is that… I mean, are people gonna notice?” Jack cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry too much about,” Arin said, breaking character for a moment. “I… might have composed this route with that in mind.”

“ _Seriously?_ ” Jack laughed, and a little bit more piss spurted out of him, which just made the level in the bottle rise. 

Jack carefully took the bottle off of his cock, and he shoved his cock back into his jeans, careful of drips. 

“How much did you pee?” 

“I can show you, if you want,” Jack said, determined to keep his tone cheerful, even if he was so embarrassed he kind of wanted to jump out of the car.

“Nah,” said Suzy quickly. “Oh, hey, check it out! Empty rest stop!”

“How empty?”

“We’re gonna be the only people there,” said Arin, as Suzy turned into the exit.

“You sure?”

“Well,” said Arin, as they pulled into the parking lot, “I don’t see anyone else parked here.”

“Well… okay,” said Jack, and he blushed. 

“You want me to put him in it?” Suzy’s voice was _so_ casual, as if she was talking about… literally anything else.

Well, not anything-anything, but still.

Jack bit back a groan, and he got out of the car, stretching, his back arching and crackling like a bag of potato chips. 

“C’mon, little guy,” said Arin, and he held his hand out.

Jack took it, as Arin slung the bag that Suzy had been so excited over his shoulder.

It was, as Jack had suspected, a diaper bag.

Of course it was.

The bathroom was empty, and the handicapped stall was big enough to fit the two of them.

"I know we're not supposed to use this one," said Arin. “But we'll be out as quickly as possible." He looked Jack up and down, and he rubbed his hands together. "Now." His voice went sweet. "How about we get you properly dressed, hm?"

"I... I am properly dressed," Jack mumbled, looking down at his hands. 

"We both know that's not true, sweetheart," said Arin, and he glanced at the diaper changing station. "Do you think we should risk it?"

"I don't think so," said Jack. "I'm a big strong man!"

"Are you now?" Arin pulled the changing down into position, and he grabbed, lifting him up by the hips. He set the other man down on the plastic.

It creaked ominously, but otherwise stayed in place.

Arin stepped back, and Jack just... sat on it, his legs dangling.

_Wow_. 

This might have been the most humiliating experience of his life.

Jack covered his face with both hands, his shoulders shaking, and then Arin was putting a hand on his shoulder, pressing his forehead against Jack's.

"You doing okay?" Arin's voice was quiet, sincere.

"Yeah," said Jack. "It's just, uh... it's intense." 

"Too intense?"

"No, no, not too intense. Just... really intense."

"Anything I can do to help?" 

"Can you keep talking to me like... you know."

"Like you're my sweet little boy?" Arin kissed Jack on the forehead noisily, and then he lay the younger man out on the changing table. 

Jack was just short enough that only his legs dangled off, which was the way that Arin liked to diaper him anyway. 

Jack stared up at the ceiling, as Arin unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, as Arin took his boxers with them. 

"I brought your favorite, buddy," Arin said, and he was taking a blue diaper out of the bag and opening it up.

He grabbed Jack by the ankles, as easy as you please, and he lifted him up, sliding the diaper under him.

Jack shivered.

It always got to him, when Arin did that - that Arin was, in reality that much bigger than him, in ways that he didn't always think about. 

Sure, they were both full grown men, but Arin was at least half a foot taller than him, and had much more bulk. 

So it was easier for Arin to manhandle Jack around, until Jack was properly seated on the diaper, his legs spread wide by the padding when Arin brought it up to check the fit, and then he was lying there, his cock and balls flapping in the metaphorical breeze as his Arin bent down to get the powder from the bag. 

"It's a good thing you didn't piss on the seat," Arin said casually, as if that was the most natural thing in the world to say. As if that was a thing that people said. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "We'd have to get everything cleaned, and you'd get spanked so hard you wouldn't be able to sit down for the rest of the trip."

Jack groaned, covering his face with both hands.

"How can you just _say_ that stuff," he said, in an accusing tone of voice.

"Pretty easily," Arin said, as he powdered Jack up.

The powder was cold against his bare ass, and against his balls and foreskin.

He'd shaved everything around the groin, per Arin's request, and he was actually starting to get used to it.

Although everything was still a bit... intense. 

Arin taped the diaper close, and it was thick enough that Jack couldn't properly close his legs.

The interior of the diaper was soft, cushy, and it cradled him, in ways that made him hard and made him quiet in soft, complicated ways.

"Now," said Arin, picking Jack up off of the changing table and setting him down on the floor in just his socks. "We've got a few hours until we reach the motel, and we're gonna get food at some point before that. Will you be okay?"

Jack nodded, blushing. 

"You gonna tell me if you need to go?"

Another nod.

"Good boy."

Arin kissed Jack on the forehead, and then he held open Jack's jeans, for Jack to step into. 

Jack stepped into them, and he let Arin pull them up. They compressed the diaper, making his butt look a bit less puffy, but he was still pretty... pillowy around the groinal area.

Luckily, almost nobody actually _looks_ at the groinal area, because... well, who does that? 

He might have chosen these pants specifically for the fact that they were really loose in the rear end. 

Possibly. 

Maybe. 

"Okay," said Arin, and he patted Jack on the ass, "let's get back to the car. Suzy is probably gonna go crazy waiting for us."

"Suzy isn't impatient," Jack said, as he walked out.

He was waddling, just a little. 

Part of it was just because he knew that Arin loved to watch him do that. 

"She can be," said Arin, as they made their way out of the rest room.

Jack was still crinkling.

* * *

Suzy had, in fact, gone to the bathroom, and now she was lounging in the back seat, stretching. 

"You wanna sit in front, Jacky?" Suzy's voice was sweet. "You've been a good boy today, apart from the whole pissing in the car thing."

"I would like to - hey!" 

Arin buckled Jack in. 

"I could've done that," Jack mumbled, as Arin slid into his seat.

"If you have to piss in the car, you can't be trusted with your own seat belt," said Arin, as if that was a sensible thing.

"I didn't actually piss in the car, the way you guys are describing it," Jack responded, keeping his voice haughty. "I pissed in a bottle."

"In the car," Suzy supplied, as Arin started the car up again.

"Well, okay, yeah," said Jack. "But there wasn't any piss _on_ the car."

Suzy snorted. 

"I threw out the bottle," she told Arin.

"What else were you gonna do with it?" Jack was genuinely curious.

"I dunno," Suzy said. "Maybe I was going to save it for a special occasion."

"... what kind of special occasion needs piss?!"

"She could use it for taxidermy," Arin suggested. "You use piss for... something. I don't remember what."

"Urgh," said Suzy. " _No_!" 

Jack laughed, and now that he was diapered, his bladder took that as a sign to let go, and a little bit of piss spurted out of him.

Oh god.

Suzy caught his expression in the mirror. 

"Did you wet your diaper, Jack?" Her voice was sweet. 

"No," Jack said, because that hardly qualified as wetting, when it was just a little spurt like that.

If he had been wearing regular boxers, it wouldn't have even made a mark. 

"Mhm," Arin said, his tone unconvinced. "We can check your aliens when we get to the diner."

"Another diner?"

"We're on a road trip," Arin pointed out. "What else are we gonna eat?"

"There's a sign for an all you can eat Chinese buffet in the next twenty miles," Jack said, indicating it.

Arin wrinkled his nose, but Suzy was perking up.

"Let's do it!"

"If you guys get food poisoning -"

"You can say "I told you so" until the cows come home." 

“The cows aren’t gonna come home, with all the puking you two are gonna do.”

“Ewwwww,” Suzy and Jack said, at the same time.

They made eye contact in the rear view mirror, and burst out laughing. 

* * * 

The trip was boring.

Jack’s legs were still forced apart, his cock hard inside of the soft diaper. 

His ass was covered by the diaper as well, plush and padded.

The all you can eat buffet was in a giant, tacky building, with a huge red arch over the top. 

Arin was looking at it nervously, and he wrinkled his nose when they reached the cashier.

“We are paying for food before we actually get the food. That can’t be a good sign.”

“You’re over thinking this,” said Jack. 

“Are you dry, Jack?” Suzy’s voice was one of polite inquiry, and it was just quiet enough that they could both hear it. 

“Yes,” Jack said, because it was... probably true.

When he was diapered, he didn’t always realize when he needed to pee. Or when he had peed. Something about the thick plastic being around his waist made him just… piss.

“Well,” said Suzy, “we’ll have to check you before we get to the hotel.”

“What?” Jack flushed, as Arin paid for their dinner.

“Wouldn’t wanna be in the car with a wet baby,” Arin said, and he was holding a tray with two plates. He handed Suzy the other plate. “Ready to go demolish some bad Chinese food?”

“Why are you so convinced it’s gonna be bad?”

“Because the food at these types of places is _always_ bad,” Arin said. 

“How would you know?”

“I do travel a decent amount,” Arin said. “Dan always gets sick when we go to these places.”

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “But Dan’s got the most delicate stomach I’ve ever known.”

“It’s not his fault,” Jack said, as he reached for his own plate.

“No, buddy,” said Arin. “I’m choosing it, remember?”

Jack blushed. 

“Okay,” Jack mumbled. 

“But since you’re such a good boy,” Suzy said, “you can pick out your desserts when it’s time for them, okay?” 

Jack nodded, excited, and made to head for the dessert table.

Suzy grabbed him by the back of his pants, and Jack froze, because, well, certain things might be… revealed. 

As it were.

“Not yet, baby boy,” Suzy said, and she sat down, indicating for him to sit next to her.

The place was so empty that she could have probably changed him on the table and nobody would have cared.

Not that she would do that.

“Why’s everyone been gone?” Jack leaned back in his chair, pulling the back of his shirt down surreptitiously, to keep it from showing the world exactly what kind of undergarments he was wearing. 

He was facing a wall and again, the only other person in the restaurant was an elderly woman, but still.

Arin came back, with his and Jack’s plate full.

It was more or less identical, except for the fact that Arin had given Jack a lot more vegetables.

“Dude,” said Jack, spearing a piece of broccoli and taking a bite out of it. “You’re gonna regret that.”

Arin raised an eyebrow. 

“What do veg do to you?” 

Suzy stood up and kissed the top of Jack’s head absently. 

“Make you healthy,” Arin supplied.

“They make you poo a lot,” Jack supplied.

Arin raised an eyebrow, and he smirked.

“... oh,” said Jack. 

“You know the rules,” Arin said casually, and he indicated the vegetables in front of Jack. “Eat up!”

“Those barely count as vegetables,” said Suzy, sitting next to Jack. She casually grabbed his napkin and tied it around his neck, like a bib.

Jack blushed. 

“Why do they barely count as vegetables?”

“As covered in tempura as they are?!”

“The tempura doesn’t take away from them being vegetables,” said Arin. “I mean, they may be less nutritious, but they’re still vegetables, at the end of the day. It doesn’t take away their vegetableness.” 

“Vegetability?” Jack suggested.

“Yes, thank you. Their vegetability.”

“Well,” said Suzy, “you can change _those_ diapers.”

Jack blushed. 

“You’ll be a good boy for me and your Daddy, right Jack?” Suzy’s voice was sweet. 

She pushed a cup in front of him.

It was full of iced tea.

“Drink,” said Arin.

“I’m not super thirsty,” said Jack.

“After all of that food that you’ve eaten? You’ll need it.”

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “It’s full of sodium. It’ll leave you super thirsty.”

“I’m gonna piss like a demon,” Jack said, and he took a slug of his iced tea.

It was nice, cold and sweet down his throat.

They didn’t do iced tea like this back in Ireland.

“Well, we’re prepared for that eventuality,” said Arin, and oh but he was smirking.

Jack blushed, looking down and to the side.

“Don’t forget to eat your chicken,” Suzy said, indicating his plate.

“I won’t,” said Jack, spearing a piece in his chopsticks.

“Hmm?”

Suzy was giving him a Look.

Crap.

What did that mean?

“I won’t, ma’am?”

“Who am I?”

“Suzy!”

Another look.

“... Suzers?”

She grinned, clearly charmed.

“Not what I had in mind,” said Suzy, “but I accept it. Good boy.”

“Thank you, Suzers.”

“Now eat your dinner, so we can go back to driving.”

Arin groaned.

* * * 

The Chinese food began to churn after about an hour, and Jack made a pitiful noise.

"You okay, baby boy?" Suzy shot him a concerned look. 

"I'm okay," Jack mumbled. 

"You sure?"

Arin made eye contact through the mirror, and he raised an eyebrow.

"How's your tummy?"

"... unhappy," Jack said. 

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Can I... can I go to the bathroom?"

"We're not going to stop until we get to the motel," said Arin. "You can hold it."

"What if I can't?" Jack's voice was verging on panic. 

"You've got a diaper on," Suzy said. "You'll be okay."

"But I _won't_ ," Jack wailed, and okay, no, that was embarrassing, but how could he stop it?

"You'll be okay," said Arin. "We've got an hour."

"An hour?"

"An hour. Then you can go to the bathroom."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * * 

Jack really wanted them to wuss out.

To say "No, this is too much for us, you're an adult, let's stop at a rest stop and get you out of the diaper."

Except... he didn't.

He didn't want that at all.

He wanted to keep being their Little boy, even if they made him shit himself, because he was wearing a diaper, and that was... that was what Little boys did, or at least what their Little boy did.

But he'd never done it... like this.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack tried to keep his tone casual, as he cranked a window open and took a glug of water.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're in a small, enclosed space," Jack said, and tried to sound jovial, and not like he wanted to burrow into the seats like some kind of rodent type mammal.

"You're a big boy, right Jacky?" Suzy looked over her shoulder at him, as the sun began to set. "You can hold it."

"I... don't know," Jack said, and there was genuine anguish in his voice. 

"Worst case scenario," Arin said, as they made a turn, "I can change you on the side of the road, okay?"

"Won't that make it _worse_?" Jack actually wailed. 

... shit.

He was actually freaking out. 

How about that?

"Sh, sweetie," Suzy said, in a soothing tone of voice, reaching back to pat his face and ruffle his hair. She was twisted all the way around, and that couldn't have been comfortable. 

He appreciated it. 

Although right now all he wanted was to relieve the pressure in his gut.

"We're almost there, buddy," Arin said. "Fifteen minutes, if that."

Jack grabbed his belly and closed his eyes, and tried to think of other things.

"I'll check in," Arin told him. "I'll check in, you and Suzy can go straight to the room to, uh... clean up."

"Do I have to... go in the diaper?" Jack's voice broke.

"That was the agreement," Arin said. "Unless you want to safeword? Because that's okay."

"No, I don't wanna safeword," Jack snapped.

"Hey," Suzy said sharply. "Watch your tone."

She was using her Big voice, and he didn't have a lot of experience, of that being aimed at him. 

"Sorry," Jack said, meekly.

"I understand that you're overwhelmed," Suzy said, “and that's okay. If you need to take a break and just be your regular self, that's okay. We just need to know."

"I'm sorry," said Jack again, weakly, and he was starting to sniffle. 

"It's okay, baby," said Suzy, and then they were pulling into the driveway of a crappy looking roadside motel, and Arin was turning the car off. 

"You two stay out here," said Arin, "and I'll get the keys."

"Okay," Jack said quietly. 

He got out of the car, carefully, and he stood in the parking lot, beginning to pant through his nose, the pressure in his gut building and building.

Suzy got out next to him, and they were standing forehead to forehead, him a little taller than her, breathing each other's breath.

She tasted a bit like Chinese food, and she smelled like a girl. 

Jack groaned like he was in pain - he really was in pain, the cramping beginning to hit him harder, as he bit his lip and tried not to grunt or squeeze his face up.

She was watching him with something like eagerness, which... wasn't expected.

Who expected a pretty, classy lady like Suzy would be so into something so... gross?

But... well, as badly as his gut was churning and he felt like he was going to burst... nothing doing. 

"Suzers?"

"Yeah, baby?" 

"It's... not working."

"No?"

"I don't think I can... I don't think I can do it standing up."

"I understand," said Suzy, and she kissed his nose. "Would crouching help?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Jack. "Any, uh... I mean, we could wait until I'm in the hotel room?"

"No," said Suzy. "No, I want you to do it now."

"Why?"

"Because," Suzy said, and she kissed him, with her whole mouth, enough to make him the tiniest bit aroused, "I want you to be my good little baby and do what I tell you to do. I want you to be at the mercy of your body, at least a little." She flushed, looking down. "I like it when you're embarrassed, and that one time you cried because I spanked you... I liked that. I want to see if you could do that again."

"... oh."

That... put some things into perspective.

"Suzers," Jack mumbled into her ear, still pressed close, "I can't just crouch down without a reason."

"Jack," Suzy said, louder, stepping back. "Jack, how could you be so clumsy?"

"Clumsy?" He looked at her, confused.

"You dropped my purse!" 

"I did?"

Suzy dropped her purse.

It landed on the ground with a "thud" (what was she keeping in there, anyway?) and a few odds and ends rolled around.

"Well?" Suzy looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. "Go get them."

"But -"

"But what?"

"Yes, Suzy," said Jack, and he tried not to groan when he crouched down.

His gut grumbled, and he held onto one of her legs, partially to keep his balance, partially for some kind of comfort.

He grunted, as the pressure in his belly mounted, and then he grunted again as it began to... abate.

As it were.

It was gross.

It was really, _really_ gross, the kind of gross that left him shaking, his lower lip trembling.

There were tears dripping down his cheeks, off his chin, and he pressed his face into Suzy's thigh and sobbed.

"Shh," Suzy said, and she was ruffling his hair. 

She sounded delighted. 

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay," said Suzy, and she helped him stand up, which made things... resettle in the diaper, and that was unpleasant, and it was starting to droop already.

He pissed, and it was hard enough that he was worried it was leaking a little bit, and that made it worse.

He was full on crying.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mommy, please, I'm sorry, please don't hate me, please don't... I didn't do it on purpose, I'm sorry!"

"Shhhh," said Suzy, and she wrapped her arms around him, her chin on his shoulder, and she rubbed his back. 

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Jack said, and he didn't realize what he was calling her until he actually said it, but she kept making soothing noises. 

Arin came back, holding two keys, and he smiled at them, raising an eyebrow at Jack's red, teary face, then moving down to look at his backside.

"I see," said Arin, and he was almost... _savoring_ the words. 

"I'm sorry," Jack sniffled, and he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.

"It's okay, buddy," said Arin. "Just further proof that you're just our baby boy."

That brought on another bout of sniffling, and Arin ruffled Jack's hair, taking out a napkin from his back pocket and wiping Jack's face with it. 

"As nice as this is," Suzy said, "We still need to get my stuff."

"Your stuff?" 

"I dropped my purse."

"Oh," said Arin. "How about I get the stuff, and you can take Jack in and get him ready."

"Ready?"

"Well, clean," said Arin. 

"Right," said Jack, and he blushed. 

"What room are we in?" Suzy crouched down, beginning to pick up the odds and ends, sliding them into her purse.

"We're in room nine," said Arin. "Don't forget the diaper bag!"

This was almost worse.

"C'mon, baby," said Suzy, and she took Jack's hand, leading him to their room, one in the long line.

* * *

It was your standard American motel room. 

Small, a little threadbare. 

It was decorated in shades of green and gold, perhaps with the mistaken belief that it would make the place look classier. 

Suzy ushered him straight to the bathroom, which was windowless, and had a picture of a seashell over the toilet. 

"Okay," said Suzy, and she was using the same sweet voice she used for the cats. "You can lie on the floor, on a towel, and I can wipe your butt off. Then we can rinse you off, and then you can play in the bath." 

“But….” 

Jack covered his face with both hands, lying flat on his back.

His butt was… squishy. 

Suzy stood over Jack, and she smiled at him, with her lips and her teeth. 

“You gonna be a good boy?” 

Jack nodded.

“I didn’t hear you, baby.”

“I’m gonna be a good boy, Mommy,” said Jack. 

“Good boy,” said Suzy, and she grabbed his shoe, untying his shoelace, then going to his other one.

There was more awkwardness, as Suzy tried to pull his pants off, and they had to do some finagling, until the jeans were off.

They were going to need to get new jeans. 

Or at least, it was a good thing he’d packed two pairs.

The diaper came up next, and Suzy wasn’t as strong as Arin, but she still had his thighs pulled open, and she was wiping his butt with a wipe, which was a lot colder than it had any right to be. 

“Such a good boy for Mommy,” Suzy said, and she added another dirty wipe to the garbage bag the diaper was in. “Such a good boy.”

Jack tried not to whimper, still covering his face, as she lifted up his penis to wipe around it, even pulling his foreskin back, just enough that the head of his cock was revealed, for her to wipe clean with the cold, wet wipe.

“Good boy,” said Suzy, in a soothing tone of voice. “Gooood boy.”

“How’s the baby?” Arin poked his head around, and that got Jack sobbing again, trying to close his legs.

“Hey,” said Arin, and he crowded into the small bathroom. “Hey, buddy, it’s just me.”

He sat (awkwardly) with his back to the tub, and he pulled Jack’s head into his lap, and he made silly faces at Jack, his long hair tickling Jack’s face every time he leaned down to kiss Jack’s chin. 

“All clean,” said Suzy, and then she shot Arin a thoughtful look. “Although… do you wanna check for yourself?”

“Can you hold his head?”

“Hmm?” Suzy raised an eyebrow. 

“His head. It can’t be good for our baby boy to just have his head on the floor.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Suzy, and she stood up, discarding the latex gloves.

Arin stood up as well, and they were giants. 

“Now,” said Arin, as he came around, “let’s check, shall we?”

He grabbed gloves from the diaper bag, and he held open Jack’s cheeks, examining the pucker of Jack’s asshole, and he grabbed the lube, squeezing it across his fingers, then slipping a finger into Jack’s butt.

“That’s _fucking_ cold,” Jack whined, and he squirmed.

Wow, this was humiliating. 

He had a humili-boner. 

His cock was pointing at his chin, as Arin’s finger emerged, and Arin made a face, cleaning the finger with another wipe, then slid that into him, wriggling it around a bit, which made Jack’s hips buck, as Arin found his prostate.

“Good boy,” Arin said, pressing down on Jack’s prostate, twisting his fingers. “Such a good boy.”

Jack whined, and Suzy held onto his face, her fingers stroking the hair along his jaw.

He relaxed into it, and he tried not to kick or squirm too much, as his cock leaked. 

Arin added another finger, and Jack was almost salivating, his eyes squeezing shut, imagining Arin’s dick sliding into him, filling him up, fucking him until he exploded….

Arin’s fingers withdrew, and something started to buzz.

Jack peeked an eye open, and then he made an indignant noise. 

“That’s not your dick!”

“Well, no,” said Arin, and he looked confused for a minute, as he dribbled the lube all over the blue butt plug. 

It had a bullet vibe in a little pocket. 

“I thought I was gonna have a bath,” Jack said, confused.

“You are,” said Arin, and now the butt plug was sliding into him, the bulbous head pushing past the tightness of his hole, until it “popped”, right inside of him.  
The plug was curved, and Arin fiddled with it, wearing the same concentration face that he wore when he was concentrating on a game.

The rounded head of the toy pressed against Jack’s prostate, and Jack surged forward, his dick dripping more pre down his tummy, getting all over his shirt. 

“You’re going to have to be a good boy for Mommy and Daddy,” Arin told Jack, leaning down to kiss Jack’s belly. “We’re gonna be… busy in the next room, and then we can order dinner.”

“But -”

“You gonna be a good boy?” Arin tapped the base of the toy, which was nestled between the cheeks of Jack’s ass. 

Jack jerked forward, sobbing. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Arin, and he stood up, taking off his glove and shoving it into the garbage bag. “Now… I’m gonna give you a rinse off, buddy, and then we can give you some tub time.”

“B-b-but, the… the….”

Arin wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock, and he squeezed.

“Buddy?” Arin was using his Serious Voice, and giving Jack his Serious Eyes. “I want you to stay hard. I want you to still have this boner when you come out of the bath, okay?”

Jack nodded.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” said Arin.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Jack. 

“Good boy,” said Suzy, and she leaned down, kissing the top of Jack’s forehead. 

* * * 

Arin helped Jack up, pulling Jack’s shirt off, then his socks. 

He helped Jack rinse, which was awfully nice of him. 

At some point, there was a knock on the door, and then Suzy was coming back, looking amused.

“We got a cot for you, baby boy,” said Suzy. “You’ll be able to sleep on your own, unless you have a bad dream.”

“I don’t have bad dreams,” Jack said, haughty.

“We all do,” said Arin, and he turned the knob, so that the water was thundering out of the tap, and he pulled the drain.

“I’ll be waiting for you, honey,” Suzy said, and she leaned over, pressing her breasts into his back and standing on tiptoe to kiss along his neck.

Arin moaned like he was being paid for it, and Jack’s cock, which had begun to go down, woke right back up again. 

Jack groaned, and Arin grinned, groping for the diaper bag and grabbing a bottle of bubble bath, then a few rubber duckies, and a boat.

The goddamn thing was like a bag of holding. 

“Sit down, sweetheart,” said Arin, as Suzy sauntered out, swinging her hips in such a way as to draw Jack’s eyes to them. 

He’d held those own hips in his hands, as he sank his dick as deep inside of her as it would go.

He whimpered, and his dick twitched.

Jack sat down, and then he squealed, and tried to sit up again.

“Everything okay in there?” Arin stuck his head around the door frame, looking concerned. 

“Do I have to keep this in?” Jack whined.

“You’re not diapered,” Arin said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Now be a good boy, enjoy your bath.”

Suzy moaned, metaphorically just out of frame, and Arin glanced over his shoulder.

“Daddy will be back in like… fifteen minutes to wash your hair. Can you be a good boy and entertain yourself while Daddy… keeps Mommy entertained?” 

“What if I can’t?”

“Well,” said Arin, “for a start, you’re getting baby food for dinner.”

“But -”

“Don’t think I didn’t pack that,” said Arin. 

Jack sighed, and he leaned into the bathtub, his cock twitching every time he heard a groan from the other room. 

* * * 

They fucked for almost twenty minutes.

Jack knew the sounds intimately - the sounds of Arin’s pleasure, the way Suzy sighed and whimpered when her clit was rubbed or her g-spot stimulated. 

They were both making all of those noises, probably louder than they needed to, and then there was the thud of the bedframe against the wall, and Suzy was squeaking out little “Oh god!” every now and then.

It was enough to make Jack’s cock throb, and then he was grinding against his own foot, as he was pressing his heel against the base of the plug, forcing it harder against his prostate, and he shoved one of the rubber ducks in his mouth and sucked on it, drool dripping down his chin, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Oh. 

_Oh_.

That was… that was really good, that was far too good, and he was already beginning to tense up, but he couldn’t cum, Arin wanted him to have a hard cock when he got out of the bath, and he couldn’t jerk himself off.

The orgasm hit him anyway, a dry cum, with more prostate fluid gushing out of him, leaving him shaking and shuddering, giving little shuddery moaning sobs. 

He ended up flopping back in the bathtub, his legs dangling out, his cock hard and poking out above the water.

* * * 

Arin came back, not wearing a shirt, his eyes sleepy, his hair sticking to his face with sweat.

“Hey baby boy,” said Arin, and he… he lifted Jack up and out of the tub, with his own goddamn muscles.

What the fuck, Arin?!

Jack looked at him, shy, and he kept sucking on the ducky. 

“I… Daddy, I might’ve….”

“Hmm?” Arin set Jack down on the floor, and he began to towel him down.

“I… I came,” Jack burst out, and he covered his face. “I’m sorry,” he babbled into his hands, “it just happened, I didn’t mean to, I wanna be a good boy, I just -”

“Shh,” said Arin, and he kissed Jack’s nose, rubbing noses, then kissed Jack on the mouth, sweet and soft. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“Nope,” said Arin, and he ushered Jack into the hotel room.

The light was almost golden, murky, emanating from the bedside lamp. 

There was a cot off to the side, within reaching distance of the bed. 

Suzy was lounging on the bed, her shirt still pushed up above her breasts, bare below the waist, but for her socks. 

“Hi, baby,” said Suzy, and she opened her arms up wide for him. “Did you miss me?”

Jack, in some kind of headspace, stuck his thumb into his mouth and nodded solemnly. 

Arin spread a towel out - a new towel this time - and he lay Jack down onto it, with Jack’s legs dangling off the edge.

“There’s my good boy,” Arin said, and he leaned down, kissing Jack’s tummy, loud enough to make Jack squeal, wriggling and cackling.

Suzy smiled, and her hand was on top of Jack’s head.

Jack was… he was clean. 

“I think you’ve had enough of that,” Arin said, and he grabbed the plug between two fingers and pulled it out of Jack, as Jack squirmed and made a slightly distressed noise, his ass clenching around nothing. 

Then he farted.

“Nice,” said Arin. “Real nice.”

“You are _not_ allowed to complain about anyone farting,” Suzy said, and she sat up some more, spreading her legs wider, so that Jack’s head was cushioned on her thigh. 

“I live in America. I’ve got the free will to do so,” Arin argued, as he went to the bathroom to put the plug in the sink, presumably so that he could wash it.

He was surrounded by his people - by his mommy and his daddy - and now his butt was being lifted up via his ankles, and Arin was putting the diaper under him, adding powder, and taping him in.

Jack looked down, where his cock was poking up, and his ass clenched around nothing.

He wanted to cum.

He wanted to fuck Suzy, or get fucked by Arin, or both.

But the two of them looked pretty fucked out.

Jack whined. 

“Aw, Suze,” said Arin, his tone teasing, “you’ve got the goods out like that, you’re just torturing the green bean.”

“My sweet little baby would never think of anything that filthy,” Suzy responded, her tone airy. “I know what he wants.”

“You do?”

He wanted his face in that pussy. 

So badly.

But she was closing her legs, and beckoning for him to come closer, until his head was cradled in her arm, and her breast was pressed against his lips. 

“Baby boy is hungry,” Suzy said, and she shoved her nipple into his mouth. 

Jack sucked.

What else was he supposed to do?

He was torn between the eroticism of it - he had a beautiful woman’s breast in his mouth, and her pussy was wet against his back, another man’s cum dripping out of it.

But some deeper part of him was… relaxed. 

Small. 

Helpless. 

She suckled him, his eyes sliding closed, and he relaxed into it, her arms cradling him, stroking his hair off of his face, looking down at him tenderly.

He realized, after some time, that she was staring down at him, wearing a look that was almost terrifying in its tenderness, staring down at him and smiling. 

She was also moaning, breathy, not quite there moans, rubbing her thighs together. 

“I think Mommy wants to use her special toy,” Arin said, and his voice was wicked.

Something cold was pressed against Suzy’s thigh, and then something… loud was happening, and Suzy made a surprised noise, and her legs spread, as she moved Jack to her other breast, as he kept nursing, pulling with his mouth, but nothing else.

No fancy tongue tricks, no nibbling, no alternating pressure, just sucking, the way he probably had when he was an actual infant. 

* * * 

He felt when she came, not even three minutes later, tensing against him, and there was more stickiness against his back. 

She carefully detached him from her nipple, and she shoved the vibrator away from herself. 

“Enough,” she told Arin. “I think he’s been good, though.”

“You think so?” Arin raised an eyebrow.”

“Oh, yes,” said Suzy. “Baby boy deserves a treat.”

“Well,” said Arin, “since your Mommy seems to think it’s so important….”

And then the magic wand was pressed against the head of Jack’s cock.

* * * 

It was kind of impressive, how Arin knew how to _find_ the head of Jack’s cock, but then again, Arin had put Jack in the diaper, and Jack was sporting quite a boner, and it was… it….

_Who the fuck cared?_

Jack humped into the buzzing, and he moaned and wriggled under the magic wand, as Suzy held him still, and Arin kept up the assault, pressing down on Jack’s cock, and Jack was just… cumming, his back arching, his toes curling, as his cock released into the diaper, soaking into the thick padding, then puddling around his balls, leaving Jack shuddering as Arin… kept the toy there?!

“What are you… doing?” Jack panted, staring up at Arin, as Suzy’s fingers were more or less shoved into his mouth, as another orgasm began to brew in the pit of his stomach already, tight and hot and painful, his eyes squeezing shut, as Suzy fishhooked his cheek and ran the pad of her fingers across Jack’s molars, giggling when he bit down the tiniest bit.

He came again, much less jizz this time, and that left him wrung out, as Arin kept up the assault, because of course he did.

Jack was crying at the third orgasm.

He actively bawled at the fourth. 

By the fifth, he couldn’t do anything, just lie there and twitch, as the vibrations engulfed the entirety of his groin, the plastic of the diaper just… taking it all.

There was a dent in the front of the diaper when Arin pulled it away, and Jack was still twitching, holding on tightly to Suzy.

“How you doing, sweetheart?” Suzy’s voice was right in his ear. 

“M-mommy,” Jack mumbled, and he clutched at her fingers. 

“Shhhh,” said Arin, and he wrapped Jack up in his big arms, holding the smaller man in his big arms, sandwiched between himself and Suzy.

Jack was crying, shaking, clinging to both of them, and the release of this was better than the goddamn orgasm, it was enough to leave him limp and wrung out, whining when Suzy sat up. 

“Mommy, ‘m cold.”

“You want a shirt, baby?”

Jack nodded.

“I’ll get your shirt.”

“I want Mommy’s shirt.”

“Mommy’s shirt?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” said Suzy, “we are more or less the same size.”

“And you’re barely wearing it,” Arin added.

Suzy stuck her tongue out at him, and coaxed Jack upright, so that he could pull the shirt on.

It was made of some kind of soft, breathable fabric, and it was loose around the chest. 

It had a picture of a kitty on it, and it was just the right size for Jack.

He snuggled up to Suzy’s bare chest, sucking his thumb, his eyes drifting shut. 

The last thing he heard, before he fell asleep was Arin talking about ordering a pizza.

* * * 

He woke up, briefly, ate a slice of pizza, and then passed out on his cot.

Seemed like all that cumming took it out of him. 

* * * 

He slept like the dead. 

He had dreams of some kind, although he didn't remember any of them. 

He woke up before Suzy and Arin with a boner that could be used to screw in wall studs. 

Metaphorically 

Suzy and Arin were clearly still sleeping - Arin was snoring, and Suzy was snuggled up. 

Jack rolled onto his tummy, grabbing his Sam plushie and shoving it in between his legs. 

“Sorry, Sam,” Jack murmured, and then he was full on humping it, grinding his dick against the interior of the diaper, rolling his hips to get a better purchase. 

He closed his eyes, let his gaze stray to Suzy and Arin on the bed. 

Suzy straddling his lap, his cock so deep inside of her that all he could feel was clenching and heat and sweet, sweet release. 

He came like a firecracker, the way he used to cum as a Youth, his cock shuddering in the diaper, spitting cum out and into the soft padding. 

He was still shaking, flat on his tummy, when Arin sat up.

“Hey buddy,” said Arin, and he yawned. “I know you're up.”

Jack sat up, shoving Sam off of the bed, and he rubbed his eyes. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Jack said, and he rubbed his eyes. 

Arin indicated for Jack to come on the bed, as Suzy stirred. 

“Sleep well?” Arin leaned back into the pillows, and he wrapped a hand around his dick, which was hard with his morning wood. 

Jack blushed and nodded, waddling over. 

He had wet that night - he remembered that, faintly.

And now his bladder was full to bursting, and he needed to pee. 

He got on the bed with Arin, on all fours, and he let Arin guide his head forward, nuzzling into the tent in Arin's pajama pants. 

“Good boy,” Arin crooned. “Such a good boy….”

Jack grinned, and he shoved Arin's pajama pants down, while trying to relax. 

Arin would really get off if he knew that Jack had just peed himself. 

“Daddy,” Jack mumbled, and he kissed along the shaft as it sprang forward, tonguing the head, “Daddy, I gotta go….”

“Yeah?” Arin's fingers were buried in Jack's hair, and he gently pushed Jack's head down, forcing Jack to take more in. 

Jack sucked, noisily, slurping away, drooling down his chin, and he concentrated on letting go, because peeing from this angle was awkward as hell. 

If he hadn't just cum, he would have been hard already. 

He sighed, as Arin's cock began to throb in his mouth, and he let go, finally, flooding the diaper. 

The piss was so good it could have been an orgasm, and he sagged forward, still sucking, and then Arin was cumming down his throat, and Jack pulled back, coughing and sputtering. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Suzy said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Are you choking him?”

“No,” said Arin, defensive. “Of course not!”

Jack was still coughing, and his cock was spurting out more piss. 

When he caught his breath, Arin was looking down at his crotch, one eyebrow up. 

“You really defeated that alien fleet,” said Arin, and he sounded like he was going to start laughing. “There isn't a single one left!”

Jack blushed. 

“I'll get the towel,” said Suzy, standing up and stretching. 

She was still naked. 

* * *

Jack lay on the towel, divested of his shirt, chuckling up at Suzy as she untaped him and balled up the used diaper. 

“You peed so much, baby,” Suzy said, and she wrapped a wipe around his dick to clean it. 

She even pushed his foreskin back, which felt… odd, and he covered his mouth to keep from making any noise or wriggling too much. 

“You feeling okay, Jacky?” 

The shower went on in the bathroom. 

“Yeah,” Jack said, as Suzy began to clean his balls, then along his taint. 

“Usually you get hard when I touch your penis like this.”

“I, um….” Jack licked his lips. “I might have fun right before you guys woke up.”

“Did you have a wet dream?” Suzy managed to look pretty intimidating for a naked woman holding a baby wipe.

“... no,” said Jack. “I might have… kinda dry humped the bed.”

“Not so dry humped, by the state of that diaper,” Suzy said cheerfully. 

She was walking away. 

That was a good sign, right?

And then she was coming back. 

With a hairbrush. 

Uh oh.

“Sweetie, you know who your little baby cock is for?”

“Uh… whoever wants it?” 

“Wrong,” said Suzy, and she held Jack’s cock in the hand that didn’t have the hairbrush. 

“It belongs to me?” Jack was a bit nervous at the way Suzy was looking at his dick.

“Wrong again,” Suzy said, and she brought the flat of the hairbrush down on Jack’s dick.

Jack bellowed and tried to pull away, but she just squeezed, and he couldn’t really go anywhere.

“The fuck is going on out there?” Arin, dripping wet and stark naked, came out of the bathroom at as close to a run as you can come when you’re getting out of the shower.

“I’m punishing him,” Suzy said, and she slapped him on the dick again with the hairbrush - not even that hard, just hard enough that it was felt, and it resonated in his gut, leaving his belly churning and tears leaking down the side of his face.

“Jesus, Suzy,” said Arin, and he winced, grabbing between his legs.

“It’s… okay,” Jack mumbled. “It’s just… intense, you know?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “Well, uh… better you than me, babe.” 

Suzy smiled at Jack, and he smiled back at her, a bit shaky. 

They’d talked about CBT, and about ball busting in the past.

He’d been morbidly curious.

It was a good thing that he was going to be wearing a diaper - he needed something soft and cushy, protecting his delicate bits.

“Two more,” Suzy said, and now she was holding his balls. “One for each testicle.”

“R-right,” said Jack, and he braced himself.

It didn’t do anything.

She hit each testicle, and he began to cry, his cock starting to get erect again, which was a minor miracle.

The throbbing of pain and the throbbing of arousal were all mixed up, and he didn’t know how he felt about that.

He was just a helpless little baby right now, sobbing as his Mommy stood over him.

“Oh, sweetie,” said Suzy, and she leaned down and kissed the head of his penis, pushing his foreskin back.

He got harder, and she was jerking him off, which was… that was good, that was really good, that was the kind of good that he didn’t know how to handle, entirely, but it was… it was totally… it was a thing he liked, although it was all mixed up with the pain, leaving him trembling and more than a bit confused, his toes curling and his hands over his eyes.

“No, sweetie, look at Mommy,” Suzy said, and she tugged his hands away from his face, so that he was looking her in the face. 

She let go of one of his wrists, and she grabbed his cock, which was already starting to leak pre-cum.

“That’s what I love about Little boys like you,” she told him, straddling him, lining his cock up with her pussy, then sinking down onto it. “Always so rip roaring to go.”

“... Suzy? You’re only a year older than me,” said Jack. 

Suzy rolled her eyes and rolled her hips, her pussy gripping his sore penis and squeezing it, just like it had in his fantasy.

“Shush,” said Suzy, and she grabbed his hands, pressing them against her breasts. “Play with Mommy’s chest.”

“Yes, Mommy,” said Jack, and he humped up into her, as she squeezed his sore cock.

She held his balls in her hand, and she squeezed them hard enough that it _hurt_ , and his whole genital area was already sore, but he was enjoying the ride, as Suzy squeezed and humped against him, until he was cumming inside of her in a burst of pain and pleasure, and her hand was on her clit, squeezing him so hard that it milked more cum out of him, until he was completely drained and panting.

“Such a good boy for Mommy,” Suzy mumbled, and she climbed off of him, cuddling up on the bed.

“Weren’t you supposed to be changing the baby?” Arin stood in the doorway, and he looked amused.

“I’m gonna, in a minute,” Suzy said, defensive.

“I’ll do it,” said Arin, and he kissed her tummy, which made her squeal. “Go shower, babe.”

“You sure?” She patted his wet hair. 

“Yeah,” said Arin, and he kissed Jack’s belly, which made him chuckle sleepily.

* * * 

Arin grabbed Jack by the ankle and dragged him to the edge of the bed, so that his legs dangled off. He lifted Jack up by the ankles, and he put the diaper under his butt.

“We’re not gonna be driving as much today,” Arin told Jack, as he sprinkled powder across Jack’s cock and balls.

Jack whined - he was still so overstimulated that even _that_ was a bit much, let alone Arin rearranging his junk so that it was pointed in the right direction.

“Shhh,” said Arin, and he carefully diapered Jack up, then stood him up. 

“Mommy got you some special pants,” Arin told Jack, as Jack shifted, getting everything more or less in place.

“Special pants?”

“Yeah,” said Arin, going to dig through Suzy’s bag. “Special ones.”

“What makes them special?”

“Remember how hard it was to get you out of your jeans after you’d messed yourself yesterday?”

Jack blushed, but he nodded.

“So Mommy thought ahead, and she brought you those special jeans with the snaps up the legs!”

Arin held up a pair of pants.

They were pretty damn ugly, and Jack sighed. 

“Do I have to?”

“You could wear one of Suzy’s skirts,” Arin said, as casual as could be. 

“What?!” 

“Well,” said Arin, and he took Jack’s foot, guiding it into the leg hole of the pants and pulling them up his leg, “I don’t want to have to wash _all_ of your pants once we get to the cabin, so we might as well just put you in something that’s easy to get you out of, right?”

Jack couldn’t really argue with that logic.

* * * 

The snaps were cold on his thighs, and his diaper stuck out the back.

“Hmm,” said Arin, and then he brightened. “You can wear one of my shirts.”

“What?” 

“Here.” 

Arin tossed Jack one of his t-shirts, and Jack pulled it on, then looked down at himself.

“This thing is huge,” he told Arin.

“Well, yeah,” said Arin, pulling a different shirt on. “You’re just a little boy. I’m a big strong man.” He flexed.

Suzy snorted, making her way past them to get her own clothes.

“Aren’t you two cute?”

Jack blushed, looking down.

The shirt had a picture of Sailor Moon on it, and it said ‘Magical Girl in Training’. 

Jack wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but it did go down almost to his crotch, so at least he didn’t have to worry about anyone see the diaper, even if he stretched.

The indignities of being a Little, it seemed.

* * *

They checked out of the motel without any issue, and they ate breakfast at a diner an hour away.

Jack got waffles, with a scoop of ice cream, because Arin was feeling generous.

Maybe it was the blow job.

“So we’re gonna be driving for the rest of the day,” said Arin, “but we should get to the cabin before sundown.”

“Then what?” Jack licked some ice cream off of his chin, where a bit had gotten caught in his beard.

“Well,” said Arin, “then we can see what you’re up for, sweetheart.” He smiled, with his whole face, and Jack blushed pinker than his shirt, staring down at his breakfast.

“Good boy,” said Suzy, and she squeezed his knee.

Jack had a feeling he looked ridiculous, but fuck it. 

Arin and Suzy liked it, and that was the important part.

* * * 

Jack napped in the back, wrapped in a blanket, using the diaper bag as a pillow. 

He didn’t even realize he needed to pee until he sat up, at which point he was pissing, straight into the padding.

The diaper was thick enough that it wicked away all of the moisture, and Jack went back to napping once he was finished.

The snaps were chilly against his inner thighs, but he had Sam, and Suzy had clipped his pacifier to his shirt once they were back in the car.

Now Jack was in that dozy state that comes with long car rides - he didn’t need to pee, he had something in his mouth, he had Sam… why not drift in and out, enjoy the sensation of being rocked and held by the car, and the way he was safe, and he had no control of anything that was going to happen.

Jack slept.

“Hey buddy,” said Suzy, and she was shaking his leg. “What’s up, baby?”

“You are,” Arin said cheerfully, and he handed Jack a lollipop. “No more napping.”

“Why’ve we stopped?”

“We stopped a while ago, babe,” said Suzy. “We’re admiring the scenery.” 

“Oh,” said Jack, and he stretched, his back cracking.

He was sweaty, the shirt sticking to his back, and he rubbed his eyes. 

He left the lollipop on the seat, and he got up to look at the scenic overlook.

It was a view of the mountains, and they were beautiful - the kind of beautiful that sticks in the throat and fills up your chest like a light turning on.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Arin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Jack leaned in. 

“Yeah,” Jack said quietly, admiring the view.

“Are you wet?” Suzy’s tone was casual.

Jack blushed.

“Maybe?” 

Had he pissed? It was all a fog, from his nap. 

“Well,” said Suzy, “there’s one way to find out.”

She crouched in front of him, and she grabbed the sides of his pants, tugging on them. 

The snaps let go with little “pops”, and then there was cool air across his thighs, as Suzy examined him.

“Ooo… no, those are some disappeared aliens,” said Suzy, and she patted him on the thigh. “Let’s get you changed.”

“Is there a bathroom?” 

“I… wouldn’t go in it, if I were you,” said Arin. “I’m not gonna make him lie on that floor - it’s gross.”

“They don’t have a changing station?”

“They barely have plumbing,” said Arin. 

“Maybe it’s a cruising spot,” Jack suggested.

“I’ve never seen someone that desperate to get laid,” said Arin, and he indicated the car. “We can change him in the back seat.”

“Are you… are you sure about that?” Jack blushed. 

“We’re in the shade,” said Arin, “and this whole overlook is pretty hidden. We only found it because we were looking for a place for _me_ to take a piss.”

“Well… okay,” said Jack.

“Good boy, being so brave,” said Suzy, and she walked him back to the car.

* * * 

It wasn’t the first time that Arin had changed him in the back seat of a car. 

He covered his face anyway, as Arin pulled the snaps open all the way, untaping the diaper and balling it up, leaving it on the floor. 

“We’re gonna get you nice and dry,” Arin said, “and then we’re gonna go back to driving, and when we get to the cabin, we can go swimming in the lake….”

“I wanna go swimming!” Jack said. 

“Did we pack any swim diapers?” Suzy was leaning against the car, clearly enjoying the chance to stretch her legs.

“I don’t need swim diapers,” Jack said defensively.

“It’s a lake,” Arin said. “It won’t be the end of the world if he pees in it.”

“I don’t think they make swim diapers in my size,” said Jack.

“I dunno,” said Arin, carefully taping Jack in, then beginning to do up the snaps. “There’s probably a market.”

“Well, there’s a market for everything,” said Suzy. “Just not the means of production.”

“Look at you, goin’ all Marxist,” said Jack, and he chuckled, as Arin snapped the last snap.

“Oh my god, Jack,” Suzy said, and she prodded him in the stomach, which made him squeal. 

“Eat your lollipop,” Arin told Jack, as he climbed back into the car. 

“Yes, Daddy,” said Jack, buckling himself up.

* * *

“What’s that crunching?” Suzy looked over her shoulder, frowning. 

“You told me to eat the lollipop,” said Jack, taking another bite.

“So you’re _chewing_ on it?!” Arin sounded borderline hysterical. “That is against nature!’

“How is it against nature?!”

“You’re supposed to suck lollipops! That’s why they’re called suckers!”

“Well,” said Jack, “I’m more of a biter.” He smiled with all his teeth, and took a final bite of the lollipop, chewing on it. 

“You weren’t chewing this morning,” Suzy said, and she was cackling, as Arin turned down a country road.

It was bumpy, and Jack was glad to be buckled in - he might have hit his head on the roof, otherwise. 

“I thought you were asleep for that,” Arin said. 

“I have ears, baby,” said Suzy. “If I’m woken up by you moaning and Jack gagging, it usually leads to one conclusion.”

“Huh,” said Arin. 

Suzy snickered.

* * * 

They had lunch in another diner - Jack almost walked in with the pacifier clipped to his shirt.

He was getting antsy from all the car time.

Arin had let him fiddle with his phone, but there was really only so much he could say - they’d agreed to keep the trip hush-hush, so Jack was just “visiting some friends”, while Suzy and Arin talked about their trip.

He tried not to get too fussy when Arin made him eat more vegetables, although at least this time they weren’t greasy tempura vegetables.

By the time five o’clock rolled around, Jack was fully in Little space, 

And getting fussy.

Fussy to the point that Suzy had to sit next to him in the backseat, babbling at him in baby talk and tickling him. 

Arin would glance back in the rearview mirror, and he would smile.

They’d been driving through the forest for a while - up and down mountains, through the trees, and Jack crowded closer to Suzy, his head on her shoulder, clinging to the neck of her shirt. 

“I think he wants to nurse,” Suzy told Arin.

“Not while we’re on this road,” Arin said, as they turned down another small road, and then they were bouncing along the road, towards a nearby clearing. 

“Don’t wanna bite Mommy,” Suzy told Jack, and she tickled him some more.

Jack squealed and cackled, still clinging to her shirt, crowding as close as he could.

He was wet, and he was hard, and the combo was making him twitchy and wriggly, and so was the tickling, and the simple sensation of being small and taken care of, in ways that he wasn’t used to.

“We’re here,” said Arin, and he turned the car off.

It was a two story cabin, right on a lake, and it looked a bit weathered, but well loved.

“This is it?” Jack looked up, his regular self poking through the pink cotton candy of Little headspace. 

“Yep,” said Suzy. “We come here every year.”

“But this is the first year we’ve had a Little to share it with,” said Arin.

Jack shoved his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, and Suzy pulled them out, shoving a pacifier into his mouth instead.

“There we go,” said Suzy. “And now we can actually baby you!”

Jack’s brain caught up with his ears. 

“Wait, actually?”

This was shaping up to be a hell of a vacation!

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out of my Tumblr - theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com - I take requests!


End file.
